Bruises
by GinDraco4ever
Summary: A girl get's abused and her father crosses the line. her exboyfriend,who she had hid,sees it,and basicly it goes from there. I know I suck at summarys. it's alot better than it sounds
1. Brusies

**A/N: **This is my first ORIGINAL story I've written..that's NOT a facfic lol.

She was covered in scars and bruises and scratches. She couldn't hide that..well not most of that atleast. Her mid-black length Raven black hair covered the bruise on her face. A slient tear rolled down the seventeen year old's icy blue eyes as she washed the dishes,in the small kitchen. Sandra Johnson was thinking about her mother,who had died when she was only thirteen. Sometimes,Sandra would blame her for they way her father abused her now. Ever since Sandra's mom died her father started abusing her,and became an alcoholic,and smoked excessivly. A knock on the back,kitchen door brought Sandra out of her thoughts.

A seven teen yearold boy with shaggy blonde and forest green eyes stood there. It was Jackson,a jock from her school that made fun of her alot with his friends because of all the scars and bruises she had,and had once been her best friend.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh..sure.." she said opening the door and letting him inside.

"I have something important to tell you." he said turning to her.

"And what would that be?"

"Listen Sandra,I like you..alot. I've always liked you. ever since I saw you. After what happened..i couldn't stop thinking about you" Sandra was at a loss for words,and she couldn't say anything."Phsyc"

Sandra grew angry and was about to shout at him when her fathers voice boomed from the livingroom. "SANDRA!"

"Quick hide!" she said shoving him into the pantry closet,and walked over to the kitchen entrance.

"Yes dad?"

"Give me a beer."

"We..Don't have anymore. I was just about to grab some money and get some."

Her father came in. "What do you mean we don't have any more!"

"I..I was just about to get some." Before Sandra could move he slapped her..hard. Making her fall to the ground,slamming her head against the counter. He kicked her a few times and then grabbed his wallet. "I'll be out until late,don't wait up,and this house better be spotless whe I get back."

Jackson watched in horror. He heard the front door slam,and a car start up and drive away. As soon as it was safe her dashed out of the closet and over to Sandra's unconcious body. He picked her up carefully,and walked into the living room setting her on the couch. He took out his cellphone and dialed 911.

"I need the hospital."

The operator put him through.

"I need an ambulence right away, 1524 Crown St."

"Thankyou."

Jackson hung up the phone and walked over to some kitchen drawers and finally found a washcloth. He wrapped a small ice pack around it and walked back into the livingroom. He sat beside Sandra gently lifting her head slightly and setting the ice pack under her head ,so the swelling would go down.

**30 mins. later**

Jackson opened the door hearing the ambulence pull up. The medics brought the stretcher in and placed Sandra on it,and walked back to the ambulence. An officer came to the door.

"Mr.."

"Jackson. Just call me Jackson.."

"Ok..Jackson. Can you tell me what happened to Ms. Johnson?"

"Yes. I came over around noon and Sandra and I were talking..and then all of a sudden she pushed me into the pantry and her father walked in. He asked for a beer,she Sandra said she was about to go get some..then..he beat her unconsious..." he said kinda upset.

"Don't worry son,we'll track him down..would you like a ride to the hospital?"

"No..thanks..I'll take my car.." Jackson said. The police officer nodded writing the last things down and walked back to his car. Jackson,closed the door hearing both cars drive away. He took out his cellphone and dialed one of his friends.

"Hey Darren."

"Hey."

"Listen..Something's come up."

"What? Jackson you don't sound to good. Did everything go ok?"

"Er..Not really..Sandra's in the hospital.."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't do anything. Her father..beat her unconcious."

"Wait..How do you know."

"Duh! I was there! She hid me in her pantry before he could come into the kitchen."

"Damn it."

"I'm going to the hospital..to make sure she's ok."

Darren was silent then spoke. "Do you..like her?" he asked mischeviously.

Jackson hung up though,not wanting to talk.

Maybe I should take you all back to about two years ago. That was when Sandra and Jackson actually had been more than freinds then and what made them grow apart...

_Jackson slipped his arm around Sandra's waist. "So..what are we going to do today?" he asked with a smile._

_  
Sandra kissed him lightly. "Hmm..I like just sitting here with you." she said with a smile resting her head on his shoulder. Jackson pulled her alittle closer,returning the kiss_

_"So do I." _

_There was a long silence..then Sandra spoke._

_"Jackson?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Promise me something?"_

_"What?" he asked curiously looking down at her._

_"Promise me you'll never leave me."_

_Jackson smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it._

**Skip ahead a few months**

_"Sandra it's not what it looks like!"_

_Tears ran down Sandra's face. "Oh really! So you call a bimbo blonde naked in YOUR bed not what it looks like!" Sandra screamed at him._

_"Sandra..I.."_

_"Jackson! You promised me! You promised you'd never leave me!"_

_"I'm not.."_

_"YES you are! This..This!" she yelled pointing to the frightened blonde in the bed. "Means it's over! " she screamed and walked away. All Jackson heard was a door slam and Sandra's car speed away._

As Jackson drove his car to the hospital,memories came flooding back. He had stopped her father from hurting her..after that inccident Sandra came to school looking more and more depressed and beat up. Jackson killed himself for it..and what he'd done before what happened just now didn't help eathier. No one ever knew about them. It was there little secret. Jackson had always been a Jock,and Sandra had always been the outcast..or loner...atleast at school. Around him she was just like any normal girl.

He pulled into the a spot in the Hospital and hurried inside. "Sandra Johnson." he said as soon as he walked up to the woman behind the counter.

She checked her list."Umm..Room..301,3rd floor."

Jackson nodded and hurried to the elevator. "Come on come on" Finally it opened and he pressed the 3rd floor button. He prayed she was doing ok.she was mostly likely still unconsious but he hope she was still..well..you get what I mean. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator finally opened. He stepped out coming face to face with room 301,which was closed.

Jackson opened the door quietly and saw Sandra laying there..but she kept tossing and turning. He walked in,closed the door,and walked over to her worriedly. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sandra." he whispered.

"Why! Why did you do this to me! You promised me!" Sandra yelled. Jackson jumped back startled but realized that she wasn't talking to him..atleast not in this time.._2 years ago_ was all Jackson though. She was reciting almost the exact same words she'd said two years ago when it ended.

_He hates me_

_No he doesn't_

_Then he wouldn't have done this to me_

_I think everyone hates me_

_Because you aren't very social_

_Am too!_

_Are not! Not after what happened with Jackson_

_Keep him out of this!_

_No..No I think we should keep him IN it...let's see..two years ago wasn't it?_

Sandra fought with herself, turning over again trying to shake the memory out of her head..Well..so much for that.

_Tears ran down her face as she sped away. He promised me! He promised he wouldn't do this!_

_But he did. You should've gotten revenge_

_NO! I would never hurt him!_

_Even though he hurt you..broke that promise?_

_Shut up!_

_Why?_

_Because I Said so!_

_I don't have to listen to you. Is this why they call you an outcast? because you talk to yourself?_

_I SAID SHUT UP!_

Sandra in reality..in the hospital was saying all of this outloud or quietly to herself.

* * *

**A/n: I edited it slightly as you can tell. R&R and again be brutly honest**


	2. Hospital

"What did he do to you Sandra?" Jackson whispered looking down ar her as she laid on the hospital bed. She kept muttering things and saying outbursts..Where were all the doctors? Why aren't they coming to check up on her?

_You knew from the start he never loved you_

_That's NOT true_

_If he loved you he never would've cheated_

_DON'T SAY THAT_

_It's true_

_No it's not!_

_Yes it is!_

_Why won't you leave me alone?_

_Because I like bothering you_

_Well I don't care!_

Jackson watched,there had to be something he could do. "Sandra..I love you." he whispered. Now was a good time as any,he just hoped she could hear him. "I never ment to hrut you...I don't know why I cheated..When I saw you at school so depressed and looking more beat up it killed me to know I was the cause of it." Jackson paused seeing Sandra had stopped tossing and turning,then continued. "I want you to be ok. what your father did I will never forgive him for it. Sandra,he doesn't deserve to live after what he's done to you."

_HA! I told you it wasn't true!_

_How do you know he's not just making it up?_

_Because I KNOW Jackson!_

_Apparently two years ago you thought the same thing_

_Stop bringing that up!_

_But I like to._

_I don't care what you like! I Said stop bringing it up!_

_You know you can't stop me_

_  
Wanna bet?_

_MmmHmm...Cause i know your going to lose_

_We'll see about that..._

_Yes..Yes we will_

Sandra stirred slightly and it seemed a small smile had formed. Jackson could help but feel alittle realived that she had most likely heard him. He'd been waiting to say that for a long time. "Jackson." Jackson jumped,it was a soft vocie almost like Sandra's but he realized it was only Darren's girlfriend when he turned.

"Oh..Hi.." he sounded alittle disappointed.

"Jackson. Darren is waiting outside the building..He wants to talk to you."

"How did you know I was here?" He murmured.

"Darren said you were heading to the hospital..How did i know you were here? I didn't. I asked the reseptionist if anyone who looked like you came in. She said yes and told me where you were." she said softly

"It's ok Crystal..but why does he want to talk to me?"

"I don't know..he never told me." Jackson just nodded and followed her out.

* * *

"Hey man you alright?" Darren asked noting the sullen look Jackson had

"er.Yeah I'm fine..What do you want?" Jackson was more than eager to go back to Sandra's side so he really wanted Darren to hurry up.

"It's about the girl..Sandra. You seem really worried about her..like more than I think you should be.."

"is that a Problem!" jackson said angrily. "Whoa re you to tell me who i can and Can't be worried about!"

"Woah Jackson. Calm down. I was just saying that like meaning she's well..a loner..an outcast and your..well..popular."

"Sandra is NOT an outcast! I know her better then anyone else does!"

Darren looked at Jackson curiously. "meaning..?"

"Damn it." Jackson muttered under his breath. "Ok..I'll tell it to you straight. Me and Sandra went out for awhile we broke up two years ago because I messed up really bad. You know how she is now? bruised up and stuff. Her dad does that to her! I stopped him while we were together but after that I had no control over the situation. it kills me to see her like this! And now what her father has done to her!" Jackson leaned against the wall staring angrily at the ground.

Darren and Crystal seemed really shocked at what he said. Then Darren spoke up. "Wow Jackson...If I had known.."

"What? If you had known what!"

"Well..I wouldn't have said those things..about her being and outcast and all.."

Jackson just shook his head. "Forget about it..I'm going back up to Sandra's room."

"Ok..Can we get you anything?" Crystal asked. Jackson shook his head silently walking back inside.

Darren and Crystal watched after him and turned,both knowing they should leave.

* * *

_If you can talk in your head can't you open your eyes?_

_If I wanted to!_

_They why don't you? You know your precious Jackson is just waiting for you to wake up_

_When I'm ready i will!_

_MmmHmm Sure..._

_I WILL win this. I'll make sure of it!_

_Of course you will dear..you just have to wake up first._

_Stop pushing it!_

_No..i don't have to!_

_YES YOU DO_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Shut up!_

_Fine! Fine! wake up..wake up_

_SHUT UP!_

_Ok! Ok! Just messing around_

_Obviously_

"wake up Sandra...please wake up.." Jackson murmured taking her hand Sandra stirred alittle and then...


	3. Home Again

**A/N: I haven't even thought about this story in a long time. I found this file though ,half written because I knew I had started in..Enjoy

* * *

"Don't TOUCH her!" an angry voice came from the door way. Jackson jumped and turned seeing a girl,who looked almost like Sandra but had blonde hair and green eyes. **

"Who are you?" Jackson asked calmly still not taking his hand out of Sandra's.

"Her sister!"

Jackson looked confused. "Sandra never told she had a sister..not in the four years we'd been together."

The girl sighed. "I wouldn't blame her...I left Sandra with our father as soon as i turned eighteen. I would've taken her with me..but she wouldn't come."

'What's your name?"

"Jamie...yours?"

"Jackson." he said turning back to Sandra.

"Is she ok?" Jamie asked walking over to her other side.

"Yeah...I just want her to wake up."

"I heared awhile ago she was in the hospital and my plane just flew in.."

"Where do you live?" he asked not looking up at her.

"California."

Jackson nodded.

* * *

_Is that Jamie?_

_Why don't you open your eyes and find out.._

_Why don't you leave me alone?_

_It was just a suggestion..._

_Sure...Whatever...I'll open my eyes when I'm ready_

_You seem pretty ready to me_

_I will...sooner or later_

_How about sooner_

_You aren't going to push me_

_I don't have to_

_What do you mean?_

_Poor Jackson..He's practically begging you to wake up dear._

_I know that..he deserves to wait alittle longer though

* * *

_

"She's been talking out loud ever since she got here." Jackson explained looking up and seeing Jamie's curious face

"Odd..."

"Yeah" just as Jackson said that Sandra stirred and her eyes flickered open.

"Jackson?" her voice was a whisper though. Jackson and Jamie both turned around to look at her.

"Sandra! I've been so worried about you!" Jackson put a hand gently on hers

Sandra smiled slightly at him then turned to Jamie "It's great to see you after so long.." Jamie smiled at her.

"I've missed you so much..I've written you but you never wrote back...My god you look like you've been to hell and back."

Sandra laughed weakly..though she knew it was no laughing matter. "You..could say that. Or somethingn like I've been to Hell and back more than once." then she turned her head back to Jackson. "Jackson...I don't know why you cheated...but...I.." she paused a moment to take a breath. "I've still loved you since then.."

Jackson nodded. "I still love you too. I felt horrible after what I did..I never ment to hurt you."

Sandra closed her eyes breifly then opened them again. "Have you heard anything..about my dad?"

Just as Jackson was about to answer, the answer came for her. A Police Officer stepped inside the room holding a man in handcuffs, roughly my the arm. "Ah..She's up..good. " he turned to Sandra. My name is Officer Good. WE picked this man up just as he was pulling into your driveway. IS this your father."

Sandra looked at the man coldly. "Yes it is." her voice was a little louder now. ""I never want to see him again."

The officer nodded. "You won't be..trust me. He'll be going away for life." The trio smiled and the officer spoke again. "You are able to keep the house. We c hecked the records and it was paid off when it was first bought. Sandra nodded.

A few minutes later the officer left and Sandra let out a sigh of relif. "Best thing that's ever happened to me..after we were over"

* * *

**Next Day**

The Next Day Sandra was released with a warning from one of the doctors, to be careful because she might get light headed. Since Jamie had to leave first thing that morning, even though she was reluctant to, Jackson was going to be staying with Sandra at her house until she was better. Once they had gotten to the drive way Sandra looked over at him.

"Jackson. I'm really happy your going to be staying awhile." she said with a slight smile opening the door. Jackson smiled back.

"So am I Sandra." he said getting out of the car.

Inside Sandra went to the hallway. "I think I'm going to lay down for awhile. I'm feeling kind of tired. JAckson nodded and kissed her cheek gently.

"Ok. I'll be in to check on you a little later." Sandra smiled and went to her room

* * *

_Happy now you won_

_Oh I'm plenty happy but...my fun has to end somewhere._

_THat means you'll leave me alone?_

_For now...I will...but if something comes up just know I'll be there to pester you about it..._

Sandra smiled alittle in her sleep, glad she could just sleep peacefully for awhile.


End file.
